


Rare Pair Hell

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: A collection of rarepairs





	1. Chapter 1

Coming home was a joyous occasion for Dia, the reminders of returning to a secure place soothed and relieved her. Unlike her years spent as a child, waiting for the ones she loved who never came. The door opened with a click and Dia sighed exhaustively, plopping her shoes across the rack.

She sat in one of the chairs in her dining room, her eyes on her face, rubbing her eyes to quell the tiredness in them. The ticking of the clock didn’t help comfort her nor did the passing seconds. She was so distracted she didn’t notice the quiet footsteps sneaking behind her went unnoticed, before a pair of arms wrapped around her neck, pressing soft kisses.

“Your smile is not as bright as it used to be.” The culprit whispered teasingly, chuckling lightly.

Dia swirled her head to meet Kanan’s warm gaze, tinted with joy. Her lips curled into a smirk as she placed her hands on Kanan’s arm, the ring on her finger gleaming brightly. Leaning her head back, Dia stared at Kanan, her eyes radiating love in ways she couldn’t explain.

“Welcome home, Dia,” Kanan whispered, kissing the top of Dia’s head and smiling happily.

“I’m home,” Dia said, smiling as she closed her eyes. Home was where she needed to be and Kanan was her home. Where Kanan was, Dia felt at home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T

The painful moans near her side startled her awake, prompting her to turn to the source. There she was, Yoshiko tossing and turning in her sleep, whispering pleas under her breath.

“Yocchan?” Riko mumbled. She gripped Yoshiko’s shoulders. “Wake up!” She shook Yoshiko’s shoulders, jolting her awake immediately.

“L-Lily?” Yoshiko stammered. “What are you doing?”

“You were tossing in your sleep, Yocchan. Were you having a nightmare?”

“Yeah.” Her gaze drifted to her hands. “A really scary one.” Fumbling with the sheets, Yoshiko pulled them to her chest, huddling closely, and shivering. “My nightmares are usually about losing you.” She whispered.

“Yocchan…” Swallowing hard, Riko crept to Yoshiko side and pulled her into a hug, kissing her cheek. “You’re safe with me. I’m here, Yocchan. You don’t have to worry. I won’t be going anywhere.”

Yoshiko’s shoulders tensed before relaxing in the comfort and safety of Riko’s arms. “You…won’t leave me alone, Lily?”

“Never, I promise,” Riko said. Yoshiko hummed before pulling herself near Riko’s face and timidly pressing a kiss on Riko’s lips. Riko allowed Yoshiko to hold into her even as her fingers dug into her arm. A small price to pray for Yoshiko to feel safe. Yoshiko kept kissing Riko every moment she could.

Wanting to feel more of Riko’s presence, Yoshiko kissed the nape of Riko’s neck, whining. Riko pushed Yoshiko to the bed, staring down at her body, her clothes messy and wrinkled. Yoshiko reached her hands out and Riko leaned down, whispering in Yoshiko’s ear.

“I love you.” Riko lovingly whispered, holding Yoshiko’s hands over the bed and kissing her softly.


End file.
